


Miller Batzza

by Bofour223



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofour223/pseuds/Bofour223
Summary: A few months ago on Twitter, I had people give me 2 characters and I would write a short 1-2 page fic of them. Here's the disasterous mix of Frank Miller's Batman and Pizza. I had to stop writing this after barely half a page because I was so viscerally uncomfortable with what I had written. I'm sorry in advance for this
Kudos: 1
Collections: Short fics I've written





	Miller Batzza

Gotham City, 11:43 pm

“Bruce, can we get pizza?”

“We’re on patrol Robin, on patrol you’re to only call me Batman. Also, we are soldiers, we don’t eat pizza, it destroys our bodies and makes us ineffective. Is that understood Robin?”

“Yes..”

“Yes..?”

“Yes, Batman.”

“Good, now let’s get going, we just started patrol Robin, there are criminals to stop.”

“But I’m hungry Batman”

“You should have eaten before we left the Batcave. This’ll be a teaching moment for you to remember to eat before we go out.”

“Who let you decide if I can eat or not?

“I’m the Goddamn Batman, you are MY soldier, I dictate what you can and can’t do!”


End file.
